Life is a Highway
by Heaven's-Grace
Summary: Naruto has a crush on Sasuke Uchiha,, the resident hottie, guy who hangs out in front of Naurto's work, and guy who may possibly like him back. Will Naruto resist the urge to strangle the bad ass brunet or will they clash in the world of street racing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow, i think this is my sixth fanfic! Anyway, this story turned out better than i had hoped. If you've read some of my other Sasu+Naru fics, then you'll realize that i wrote this one in a different fashion. But, i'm really proud of it. I hope you guys like it and please review so that i'll know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in it. This is a Sasu+Naru yaio fic so if you don't like that, then i suggest you don't read further. This fic contains some adult language and adult themes. **

* * *

Life is a Highway

I've seen him around before; well…, actually that's not quite true. To be honest, I've always known he was there, in fact, I find myself looking for him. You can say I'm kind of obsessed. He and his Emo crowd hang out in front of the auto body shop I work at; smoking, drinking, and generally loitering about. I first saw him in my junior year of high school (I say 'saw' because I've never met the guy in person). He walked into the classroom, basically ignored the teacher and the other students, and tried to disappear into his desk. My first impression of the guy was that he was a no good, stuck-up jerk, but apparently the girl populous found his 'fuck-off' attitude irresistible. A pink-haired girl, Sakura, whom I had a rather open crush on in elementary school, was the first to approach the brooding new student.

"_Hi! I'm Sakura. You must be Sasuke Uchiha_ (I haven't given you his name yet, sooooo, there it is_). I've heard sooo much about you_ (That was the worst lie I ever heard seeing as how no one knows anything about the guy). _Why don't I take you around the town so you can get to know where all the coolest places are _(this was a shameless attempt to take Sasuke out on a date. I nearly gagged from my spot two seats behind the two)_?"_

_The Uchiha looked at her with disdain. After sizing her up, he replied with…_

"_Sorry, I don't go out with vermin like you." With that, he returned to carving profanities into his desk with a pocket knife. Sakura looked crushed, but she quickly picked herself up and acted as if nothing had happened. _Till this day, Sakura and every other fool hardy girl still continue their childish pursuit.

Now, I failed to mention that it has been two and a half years since that day, and I'm currently out of high school (19 years old). I opted to go straight to work (I don't really have too much money, being an orphan and all, so college was out of the question). As for Sasuke, I'm not quite sure what he's up to. The only time I see him, as I said, is across the street from where I work. Rumor has it that his parents died in some horrible fashion before he moved here leaving him alone and loaded up the wazu. An even worse rumor is that _he_ killed them. I personally don't care either way (not that I'm saying I wouldn't care if he had killed his parents, I'm just say'n that I don't really believe in rumors). What I don't get, though, is why he isn't out parting like a rich little snot and dressing like a freaken prep? Shouldn't he be out being groomed to take over some mega corporation or something? Or maybe the death totally fucked him up for life. I donno.

I think I should explain a little bit more about myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, BELIEVE IT! (Heh heheheh….a little joke from when I was younger. Actually there's a really good story behind it. After years of screaming 'believe it' after everything I said, my friends kinda tied me down and had an intervention. Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka in particular, told me how much they hated it; it forced me to a realization; I was REALLY ANNOYING. After that, I was better, but no one could possibly get rid of my _unique_ personality). I have blonde hair, big ocean-blue eyes, and a curious set of three scar marks on each cheek (I think they make me look distinguished). Also, being that I like to work outside a lot, my skin seems to have taken on a permanent sort of tan. In physical stature, I'd say I'm average. I wouldn't say I'm…short, not as tall as others maybe, and I guess I'm pretty well built too (yaaa, look at these abs!).

A few years after I was born, my parent, Akiko and Arashi Uzumaki, were killed in a car accident. Everyone who knew my parents tell me that I look exactly like my dad. I suppose this is good because they also say that Arashi was very handsome (I am a sexy beast!). My dad's old teacher, Jiraiya (He's the biggest pervert I've ever met), took me in and raised me(If that's what you could call it). Gotta say, there were some _very_ interesting talks in that house. Anywaaaay, around my junior year of high school, right as Sasuke first arrived, I moved into my own apartment and supported myself (with a little help every now and then from my perverted guardian).

Now I think I should tell you more about why I began this rant. As I've already said, my first impression of Sasuke wasn't all that good. But, DAMN, was he good looking. I mean really, no one should be that hot; it simply isn't very nice for everyone else to have to see him all the time and always know that you'll never get a taste (I bet I taste like ramen…-snicker- :D ). I'll explain exactly what I mean. Sasuke has the body of a model; long legs, long scintillating torso, and long black hair. His bangs which fall down from the spiked hair in back brush against his oh-so creamy skin and soulless black eyes. His voice couldn't be any more perfect either. After you're stuck fantasizing about his body, his deep, sexy voice fills your head, leaving shivers coursing up and down your spine. Mind you, I've never even talked to the guy so it may seem sort of strange for me to be obsessed with someone who could be considered a stranger. But there's something about Sasuke; I can't help but feel drawn to him, not like all his screaming fan girls, but…I don't know….something like destiny. Now it's been two and a half years since that fateful day in high school and I have this weird feeling something's going to change.

-------

"Hey, Naruto! Can you come here for a sec?" A brown spiky headed male popped his head through the door leading to the work garage.

"Hm? Oh,..ya, be right there Kiba." I rolled out from underneath the car I was working on. Wiping my hands on my tan coveralls (my boss said I couldn't have bright orange ones (orange rocks!), he said they looked like prison jumpers. What does he know?), I entered the reception area from where Kiba had called me.

"Kiba?" The brunet was standing in front of the window, looking out at the street.

"Doesn't that just piss you off?"

"What are you talking about?" I moved next to my long time friend, glancing toward where Kiba was looking. The scene across the street caused me to freeze. Sasuke and his emo lackeys were once again loitering on the corner, smoking in the cold December weather.

"They're always there," replied Kiba in an annoyed tone, "loitering, smoking…pissing me off! Why don't _you_ go over there and tell them they can't loiter in this area."

"ME! Why me! If they piss you off so much, why don't _you_ go over there yourself?" Honestly, thinking I could possibly go over to them; _the EMO's._

"Me? Why would I go over there? I'd get beaten to a pulp if I tried to tell them off." The brunet had a look of totally seriousness like 'duh…isn't it obvious that I couldn't go?'.

"What makes you think I'd fair any better! I'd be in the same boat as you." Like hell I'd go up to Sasuke and say 'Hey, you can't loiter here. Oh, and by the way, I think you're hot.' I could see it now; my face getting punched in by the scary red-head on the Uchiha's right, and having my remains stepped on by the long haired brunet on his left. Ya, I'll get right on that, Kiba.

"You mean you haven't noticed? That Uchiha-guy is always looking at you. Even back in school, he was always…checking you out." Inuzuka dragged out the last part of the sentence distastefully.

WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAT? He was checking me out? No, this can't be, this can't be right. I looked back to the emo in question; his dark eyes caught mine for an instant before I spun around embarrassed as all hell. FUUUUCKK! He saw me! He saw me seeing him! He saw me seeing him seeing me! Now he'll think I'm some kind of weirdo or something! Nooooooooooooo!

"Well, better hop to it, Naruto. Those crows won't leave by themselves." Inuzuka walked back to the customer service desk, but turned around to add one more thing. "Oh, and you have to do it, or I won't keep letting you work overtime. Kay?" With an evil smile the boy sat down behind the counter.

'Stupid, dog-loving, over-lording…..'

I took another glance out the window; god, this was going to suck. Heaving a sigh, I push open the door, a blast of icy air hitting me in the face. Sasuke's eyes grew bigger for a sec upon seeing me emerge from the windowed building, but he quickly covered up his lapse in cool demeanor with a blank stare. The red-head and long-haired brunet on either side of the Uchiha finally took notice of my presence as I began to cross the street. They set me with identical glares, their cigarettes motionless in their hands. Goosebumps formed on my skin not only from the cold but from the look on the apparent leader of this little band of emos' face. The thin, white cigarette dangled at the edge of Sasuke's lip, his head tilted back a bit, possible sizing me up, and his eyes were cool and smoky. Whoever said that it wasn't cool to smoke never met Sasuke. Damn, he was hot.

I slowed down my pace a bit, so as not to seem too eager or forward. My hands clutched the inside of my coverall pockets, my feet plodding slowly to the uncertain future that lay right before me in the form of three men, all of whom were waiting for my utterance.

"Uh..um..hi.." I finally stopped slightly to the right of the red-head, who I saw now had extremely dark bags around his eyes and a rather strange red tattoo I couldn't make out from my position. Sasuke and the other fellow were facing me, the one brunet slightly more up the street and Sasuke in front and to the right, just past the red.

Sasuke raised a delicate brow at my announcement, never removing the cig from his mouth. God was that cigarette beginning to piss my off. Just seeing it there, clutched in the Uchiha's smirk curled lip, made me want to grab it and stomp it into the ground.

"Can we help you?" It wasn't as polite as it should have sounded coming from the unnamed brunet. I felt like the dorky kid in school trying to ask the popular girl out on a date, but her clique of friends smelt the fear in me and decided to work my nerve. I quickly jerked to attention at being acknowledged, sending me into a fury of mumbling.

"Ah…ya..ah, I mean, yes, yes. Um.. I was wondering, well, more like told to, it wasn't my idea, but..ummm.."

"Yes?" Sasuke interjected with a helpful tone as he took the cigarette out of his mouth, like he was trying to coax the words out of my mouth. My blue eyes shot to his ebony ones; I don't even think I've ever been this close to the guy before. It let me get a better look at him. His very expressive and yet totally emotionless eyes bore into mine; it's not even an uncomfortable sensation.

"Mybosssaidthatyoucannotstandherebecauseitisloitering.Iamsorrybutyouguyshavetomove.Pleasedonothurtme!" There, now that I got that out of my system, I can go back to work. If they don't leave then I'll just tell Kiba that they refused to follow my order. Ya, I'm good.

"Excuse me?" An amused smirk crossed the brunet's lips. The other two who were present (I think I'll call the red, Emo one, and the other brunet, Emo two, for now) seemed more confused than anything.

Damn, and I thought I made myself clear. Fiiiine…..-sigh-

"Um…You guys can't keep standing here, it's called loitering." I pointed to the sign behind them on the brick wall of the building we were in front of. It stated clear as day 'NO LOITERING'. I almost burst out laughing at that point. All three males looked at the shiny piece of metal like they had never seen it before; and who was I to judge, maybe they hadn't actually ever seen it. But now they did, and they couldn't just ignore it; especially when I, a somewhat loudmouthed blonde guy, was standing right there.

"I'm sorry but you fellas have to move." Wow, were did all that courage come from?

I studied each male's reaction to my forward assertation. Emo one was as stoic as a Rottweiler (you know, those dogs you can't tell if they want to eat you or play with you) and Sasuke was looking more amused by the second. Maybe he thought it was funny that someone like me would stand up to them and seemingly annoy the hell out of his two groupies. Then I finally turned to Emo two, and he didn't look the slightest bit happy. In fact, I think he wants to beat me up. Shit…. I squeaked audibly when fury flashed in the second brunet's pale eyes. The boy threw his cig away; grinding it into the ground like it was some sort of bad metaphor for what he had in store for me. To my surprise and eventual misfortune, Sasuke let out a stifled laugh, which he quickly covered up with his hand and turned to face the wall. Emo one quirked an eyebrow, then looked to his other friend for confirmation; their brunet leader found the entire situation funny.

As I said just a little bit ago, Sasuke's laugh would cause me misfortune, and misfortune indeed did come. Now I don't know if Emo two was just embarrassed or jealous (I'm betting on the second one) or both, but seeing Sasuke respond favorably to my intrusion (maybe he thought Sasuke would beat the shit out of me; I don't know..) snapped a cord. Fury at its peak, the brunet came at me, his fist ready to pound me into the ground. God, I never should have come. Why did Sasuke have to cause me so much trouble? Why did he have to laugh at my naivety? WHY do I have to love it so much that Sasuke took notice of me and finds me amusing? Why!

Ducking away from the flying fist, I managed to miss the first bow, but it became harder and harder to keep dodging the brunet's punches. The red and the main brunet stood in shock as they watched Emo two try unsuccessfully to land a hit on me. I was backing up down the street evading as much as could, but every now and then he grazed my cheek or side. God, I was beginning to hurt. The cold air had numbed my hands and face, making me more sluggish. But the brunet never stopped coming. It was like he was on turbo drive and wouldn't stop until he had proven that he was better than me. It also didn't help that the guy must have been trained to fight since he was born; every movement he made was smooth and effortless. Finally he landed his fist into my left cheek, causing me to stumble back. The burnet stood back a bit, admiring his work and lording his supposed superiority over me. I couldn't stand the look on his face, the 'Get down and grovel like a dog, because there's no way you can win Sasuke's affection.'

It hit me then that this fight was all about proving to Sasuke who was better. My eyes wandered over to the two spectators; the Uchiha was whispering something to Emo one, which ended with both men shaking hands like they had just agreed to a bet. They were BETTING on who would win? Damn that stupid ebony-haired object of my lust. Suddenly, coal eyes caught mine. I looked directly at Sasuke, when he tilted his head back like 'god, you finally caught on to what exactly the fight is about.' I could tell that he wanted me to put up a good fight. What makes that damned bastard think he's worth all of this fuss or that I'm even interested (which I am, but how does he get off assuming that EVERYONE is in love with him?)? Well……isn't this Sasuke we're taking about? _Isn't_ he wanted by everyone; fought over like some prized trophy? I decided then that I wasn't going to be like on of those creepy fan girls and run around like a decapitated chicken. I'm going to prove that I'm worth it.

Emo two caught me nonverbally communicating with the Uchiha. He looked back at Sasuke and then back to me.

"You think you can win? I bet you're just dieing to get a piece of that," the brunet nodded his head to the side, indicating that it was the other brunet we were talking about, "aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," No way in hell was I going to admit that I was doing this for Sasuke. The Uchiha's head would probably grow so big with ego that it would engulf the whole planet. "But just for the hell of it, I think I'll kick your ass." Man, I really have to stop it with the false confidence.

Without another thought, I launched myself at the brunet bringing my fist into his pretty little face. The idiot went down in a second. (Remind me to thank Jiraiya for those self-defense classes.) Both Sasuke and the red-head were still as string beans. Identical looks of shock were plastered to their faces. The brunet on the ground sat up, fingering his lip and nose where blood had begun to ooze. It's safe to say that he was the most surprised. He looked at me in a daze, like he couldn't believe that I had taken him down. Now it was my turn to gloat, so I did.

"Next time you try to attack me; I'll make sure that your nose will permanently be broken." I was just about to walk away when Emo two staggered to his feet.

"D..don't you DARE walk away form me!" He grabbed something from his pant pocket and opened it. A switch-blade flashed cold and gray in the dull light of the afternoon.

Fuck. …Fuck…double fuck! This is really bad. WHY DID I HAVE TO GO AND PISS HIM OFF!

I backed up only to be stopped by a light post with the now crazed and armed brunet advancing toward me. I awaited the cold, stab of pain as he lunged at me, but it never came. Peaking open one eye, I was greeted by the broad expanse of the Uchiha's back. Sasuke had a hold of his friend's hand, pressing his thumb into the brunet's palm, making him drop the blade into the dirty snow below.

"Neji, calm down! What the fuck are you thinking?" Sasuke sounded really angry. I could have sworn that his eyes shone red for an instant. Maybe they did, because Neji (as I now know his name) wilted like a flower in winter. All fight gone, the brunet sagged there for a sec before the red-head stabilized him.

"Gaara, take him home." Sasuke's deep, sensual voice commanded.

"Hn." Gaara (I now knew his name as well) turned around with Neji and walked him down the street. I watched the two until they disappeared around a corner.

"Hey, blondie." I forgot that Sasuke was still standing next to me.

"Huh?"

"Next time, try not to get killed." The Uchiha took off in the opposite direction of his friends. He acted like this was an everyday occurrence; someone starting a fight for his honor which would eventually escalate into a bloody brawl.

"Be see'n ya, ..Naruto." With a backwards wave, the brunet also disappeared around a corner. Once he was long gone, and the shock of the last couple minutes washed away, I realized that I had never told Sasuke my name.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Please review ;) If you liked it, then check out some of my other Sasu+Naru fics and also check out my author page. If you'd like to know, i have a livejournal account too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I'm soooo glad you like it. I actually like this story so much that i'm having a hard time concentrating on my other stories. But don't worry faithful readers, i'll keep with all of my fics. Check out my author prfile and if you're interest, i have a livejournal account. Please review and have fun!**

**Disclaimer: same shit i say for all of my stories. Oh, beware of language at times. I tend to swear like a sailor. ;)**

* * *

Life is a Highway

Chap.2

I think I failed to mention something in my first rant. One of my favorite hobbies is street racing (just below trying different types of ramen, god, now I'm hungry). Nothing's sexier than hot people driving fast cars (except for, of course, Sasuke). It's also a quick and easy way for me to earn money (pay up, suckas!). But, whatever…. Oh,..my ride is pretty sweet, too. It's a Honda Civic (ya, ya, I know. It's a standard rice-mobile, but mine is definitely not ordinary) and guess what color it is…..ORANGE!! My friends Sakura and Ino (she's annoying and blonde, but she can be okay at times. Mostly when she's not gushing about boys) are art majors at Konoha University and they did an awesome decal of a fiery, nine-tailed fox all over my car. I gotta say, my car, which I like to call Kyuubi, is the best money could buy (god, the cost for all of the parts I put into that baby would make you gag, eat it, and then gag again). Kyuubi took me somewhere about three years to finish (it's not like I can blow money on one single thing. I'm not rich ya know. Otherwise, I would have gone straight to buying a Ferrari or a Lamborghini Diablo. Diablo………DIIAAABLOOO….doesn't that just SOUND like a sexy car? I mean, couldn't you just imagine walking up to someone and when they asked "Hey, what kind'a car you driving', and then you'd say, 'I'm driving a Lamborghini Diablo'. Man...-sigh-….Diablo…-snicker-…okay, I'll stop now.)

Anyway, every now and then, I'll show up for a spot of semi….okay..TOTALLY illegal street racing. Nothing gets your blood pumping faster than that. My boss and friend since junior high, Kiba (it's weird, when we're going around town or when we were at school, Kiba is all happy-go-lucky and rebellious, but at work he gets all serious and mangery), lets me buy, for a reduced price of course, all the new parts and shit that come in, even before anyone else has them. He even lets me test the sample products that come from hot-shot companies looking to sell their prototypes. In other words, my car's pack'n some serious heat (thanks, Kiba).

--------------

"Nice of you to finally show up, Naruto."

"Ya, ya. You can blame that on Kiba here," I nodded to the brunet idiot next to me, "He had me close up the entire fucken shop while he flirted with a bunch of girls at the front counter, didn't you, Kiba?" Kiba just huffed and walked over to Shikamaru, the guy I was talking to just now, and slapped his shoulder.

"Well, Naruto," Kiba finally addressed me, "It's not like I can count on you to woo the ladies, now can I?" That was cold Kiba, real cold. The dog-lover gave me an evil smirk, knowing that I knew what he meant.

Let me explain. It was when I first saw Sasuke Uchiha that I knew I liked guys. Well, actually that's not quite true; I don't_ just_ like guys, I like plenty of girls too. So, I'm neither gay nor straight, but I don't think of myself as bi either. If a person is good-looking and has a great personality, then bring them on. I don't like to make distinctions between sexes. But, either way, Kiba still likes to joke about how I'm _gay_. God, I swear, one of these days I'll get Kiba back. Maybe I'll hit on him when he least expects it, maybe when he's drunk and can't think straight (get it? Can't think _straight_,…heheh, I crack myself up). That'll teach the idiot.

Ohh, I forget to tell you about Shikamaru. Where to I begin? First off, Shikamaru Nara is a genius! He probably has an IQ of 200 or something. I heard that before he came to Konoha, he and a teacher got into a debate over some subject matter, and being the genius that he was, Shika won, causing the teacher to have a nervous breakdown and quit teaching. I met the guy on my first day of high school in homeroom. He was sitting in the desk right in front of me with his head down (the class room went as follows: door at the front left, teacher in the front middle, windows all along the right, five rows of desks going six desks deep, me in the fourth chair in the row next to the windows, Kiba in the chair behind me, Shika in the chair in front of me). Being the great and sociable guy I am, I leaned over to the new kid and tried to say hello but the only response was silence. Now this really pissed me off, I mean, who blatantly ignores a guy when he's trying to welcome you, huh? Kiba and both agreed to teach this punk a lesson in affability.

We made some paper airplanes and started to throw them into Shika's pineapple-like, brunet ponytail, and to mine and Kiba's surprise and great amusement, the planes stuck. About five minutes before the end of homeroom, a curious sound caught my attention; snoring. The supposedly ill-mannered, new guy in front of me was, in fact, asleep. So, it then made entire sense as to way the guy hadn't replied in the first place. I communicated my findings to Kiba, who just like me at that moment, started to feel uncommonly sick. We felt so terrible that when the bell finally rung, arousing the new guy out of his slumber and sending numerous paper airplanes tumbling to the ground, we invited Shika to sit with us at lunch. From then on, we always hung out together. It wasn't until a few more years, when Kiba and I could look back on the incident and laugh, when we told Shikamaru what we had done. Shika, in turn, informed us that he had known all along what we were doing and that he didn't say anything because he wanted us to buy him a free lunch. I nearly died right then and there.

I looked around the florescent-lit street at all of the cars and their drivers. It was a pretty good turn out tonight. We liked to hold out races in a deserted business district a couple miles out of town, nearly encroaching on Suna territory. Suna is Konoha's archrival in all matters competitive. The Sand gang, well known for being extremely violent, used to come and hassle Konoha High kids all the time but that ended when Sand's leader, Sabaku, died. Anyway, many Suna teens show up at these races. I guess it's a friendlier from of competition between the two cities' youth.

Shikamaru and Kiba only challenged those drivers they knew they could beat while I like to pick victims at random. Take for instance the unlucky sucker I just chose; a flaming red Ferrari 360 Modena. I couldn't see the driver since the window tint probably could have blocked out the sun. I'm mean, who has windows that dark? A pedophile? Kidnapper? Vampire? I'm pretty sure that a tint that dark is illegal. How can you see out of the car? Either way, I hope the sucker can see the finish line.

I walked up to the blood-red speed machine and rapped on the window, attempting to engage the person in a friendly race. The piece of glass remained as still as before, I couldn't even see the faintest silhouette of a person. Flashing out a wad of cash in another attempt, I finally got my answer. The car roared to life, the head lights blinking on furiously like the demon convertible in the movie Christine. Slowly it crawled up to beginning of the block, the makeshift starting line, as a sign of acceptance for my challenge. My Honda roared to life, every horsepower working to its most glorious end. Rolling up to the curb alongside the demon vehicle, I revved the engine one more time to signal that I was ready to start. When the street light turned green, both of us took off with a jump. I could already tell that I was in trouble seeing as how I was in the lead (have you ever noticed in movies, when someone pulls into the immediate lead, they always lose due to a come-from-behind win? God, it's so overdone. I mean, one of these times, I just want to see someone smoke some guy right from the beginning; no contest.)

A flash of red in my rear-view mirror told me that the other car was gaining on me, but I wasn't too worried just yet, I still haven't used any of my nitrous tanks.

We reached the first right turn neck and neck, tires squealing and burning the ground. (The race course is a square around several old dilapidated office buildings) With me on the inside of the road, I could see straight through the demon car's windows next to me, the street lights allowing the silhouette of a person to show. From what I could tell, the person had short spiked hair leading me to believe that the driver is a guy, though I could be wrong (is it sexist or stereotypical of me to think that a person with short hair is a guy?...ya, it probably is. Damn…what if I lost and it turned out to be a girl? I'd feel pretty dumb then.). Anyway, it's kind of funny; thus far into the race neither of us has used a nitrous boost. It'll be pretty interesting in the end since both of us will most likely use all of our tanks in the final leg of the race (wait a second…what if demon racer doesn't even need nitrous. What if, he (or she, ya never know) schools me with sheer skill while I'm pumping chemicals into the engine like some fucked up druggy?...aww fuck, here comes the last turn..)

Sweat began to bead on my face as both of us were still neck and neck and still no nitrous. What the fuck is up? Are we having a purely talent based race? Why wasn't I informed? Damn. Lights flashed by in a blur as the end of the track grew visible. I stole one more glance at the red car; I could actually picture the other driver smiling at me. I don't know why, I just kind of imagined it in my head, which kinda makes me less nervous. Maybe this other driver is a good sport and no matter the outcome would be sportsmanlike. Ya, I think I like this other driver. (Aren't I weird? I just get these kinds of feelings about things. Even things I've never seen. Yep, I'm a good judge of ….well, I can't call it _character_ seeing as how I have never met them before…..aura, that's it. I'm a good judge of aura. Don't ask what that means, it just came to me)

You know that smile I just imagined on the red-car's driver's face, ya, that just got changed into a sadistic smirk while stabbing me in the heart and yelling 'PSYCH!'

You know what that bastard (or bitch) did to me. He (or she) mocked my very thought of fair play and just as we were a few feet away from the finish line (me in the lead by a margin, of course) the fucker (or whore) hit the nitrous injector! I mean, WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT!! I thought it was a fair race! Just wait, when I get of the car to hand him (or her) the money (which, by the way, will have to pried from my cold, betrayed fingers) I'm gonna give him (or her) a fucken HUGE piece of my mind (which right about now someone mean would interject and say that I have no mind to give a piece of which would then be followed by me beating the shit out of them..-snicker- just wait Kiba, you'll get your turn).

Kyuubi squealed to a halt, me pouncing out of the car in a fury. From my peripheral vision, I could see Kiba and Shika look at each other and proceed to follow me to the killer of my perfect thoughts (just like the fucker who killed Bambi's mom. Hey, have you noticed that Disney is totally fucked up? All of his earlier work was rather depressing and nowhere is there a mom? Bambi, Cinderella, Snow White, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Fox and the Hound, Little Mermaid…; no moms. Someone had unresolved issues….). I marched right up tot eh tinted windows of hell only to jump back as the door opened. A mop of red spiked hair emerged from the car's black abyss.

……Gaara……

(Ha! I knew it was a guy!)

"Y..you….YOU CHEATED!!!" Ok, so maybe I'm not all that grown-up, but the Emo really did cheat. Gaara (or also loving known as Emo One) merely stared at me with his creepy pale green eyes, the bright red tattoo (which I finally know what it says, LOVE. Isn't that weird? Love? He's an Emo, aren't they supposed to hate everything and feel unloved by society?) blared on his forehead.

"I wasn't aware that using nitrous was against street racing rules." A deep, cool voice, not unlike the Uchiha's, resonated from petite little Gaara. The red head gave me a smirk, knowing full well what the situation was.

"You damn well know that the race was legit!" I found myself to be poking my finger into Gaara's small chest. It was then that I heard the passenger-side door of the demon-mobile open.

"Relax, blondie. _I_ told him to hit the nitrous. I could just imagine the look on your face when your so called 'fair race' was ruined. It was priceless really." The lithe body of the Uchiha himself emerged from the depths of Gaara's car. His ever-smirked lips mocked me and my frustrated condition as he rested his arms on the car's roof.

I couldn't say anything. I just stood there gaping like I've found myself doing more and more lately whilst in Sasuke's presence. It pisses me off that no matter what, it's always Sasuke who's right, and I'm….well, me. Was he testing me? Did he tell Gaara to accept the race because it was me who challenged? Did I pass? GOD DAMN YOU STUPID SEXY BASTARD!! …………………..The only word I could find was…

"teme." I practically pouted it out and turned my head to the side. Man, I could feel the blush creeping up. As for the two Emos, they were silent, that is until Sasuke burst of laughing (What is it about me that Sasuke finds so god damn funny, huh? Does he think I'm stupid or something? Well I AIN"T!!).

Sasuke's laugh was absolutely gorgeous. It was full, rich, and adorable. I couldn't help but feel like I was the only one that could make him feel that way, and I hoped that I was. I wanted to be the only one to ever hear it, to have it all to myself, to…

"Naruto."

"Huh?" I woke up out of my personal reflection, sadly by Kiba, not the sexy-ass Sasuke.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"Dude, he left like two minutes ago." My spiky-haired friend put on my shoulder shaking his head embarrassedly.

"H...What! But, they didn't even collect there winnings." I looked away from Kiba only to spot a small white envelope on the road where Gaara had been parked. Walking over to it, I picked it up, feeling the weight of some sort of note within the papery walls. The note inside was indeed a letter.

Dobe,

Keep your money. Next time it will

be a fair run. Looking forward to

our next meeting.

Sasuke

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was shorter than the last one. I just wanted to get it out sooner for you guys. Please Review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay!! Another chapter done. I don't know why but I always can write longer chapters for this than any of my other fics. Unfortunately, I've decided to finish up my one story, This Wonderland, so that i'll have less sotries to work on at once, seeing as how i'm working on four at a time. Not very smart of me. Anyway, that means my other stories will be more slow in coming for the mean time, but not totally on hiatus. This story, however, will come along just fine because it is my favorite and i love writing it. **

**Disclaimer: (Do we really have to say this every time?) Naruto doesn't belong to me...blaa bla bla...Profanity..blaa bla bla...SasuNaru pairing...blaa bla bla...all ye flamers be warned!**

* * *

Life is a Highway 

Chap.3

You know, I had hoped to see the arrogant bastard in the near future, but I didn't think it would be quite so soon. Literally the next day after the race, that oh-so-smug-oh-so-sexy Sasuke started to hang out in front of my work again (though thankfully without Gaara or that even bigger bastard, Neji). See, I could tell that the Uchiha was doing this on purpose and no way in hell was I going to concede to that ass's whim. So, you know what I did when I first saw Sasuke lounging maniacally against that red brick wall? That's right; I marched across the street and gave him a piece of my mind.

"_Yo, fucker!" The Uchiha smirked, not having taken his deep black eyes off of me from the second I exited the auto shop. I couldn't control myself. Every time the brunet comes to mind, all of my logic goes out the window. Just seeing Sasuke leaning against the same damn wall with the same damn smirk as so many times before made me want to go and throw myself off the nearest cliff. I stormed through the busy road, not caring if cars had to screech to a stop just to avoid hitting me. Hands on my hips, I stared at the bastard before me; the object of my misplaced and irrational lust. _

"_What the hell are you doing?! Why won't you just go away!?" Ok, so I was still a little pissed off from last night's fiasco but who wouldn't be, right? _

_Sasuke didn't move, his smirk only growing bigger with each passing moment. The pale brunet kept his hands in his pockets; one leg crossed over the other while he rested against the 'No Loitering" wall. His refusal to even acknowledge my having spoken was the last straw. Without thinking I rushed forward and landed my fist into Sasuke's perfectly sculpted face. His lithe body stumbled a little to the side as a red tinge spread to the brunet's cheek. Silence ensued, but after a minute of listening to Sasuke's ragged breaths while he braced himself against the wall, face unseen, I started to notice a growing noise; laughter. The Uchiha's back convulsed as the laughter grew louder until his whole body was shaking. The deep, resonating chuckle sent shiver up my spine, a tingling in my stomach left me breathless. I stared on in mild fascination and confusion, just watching Sasuke as he corrected his stance while covering his uncontrollable chuckling with a delicate hand. Finally looking me in the eyes again, the brunet stopped laughing. _

"_You don't want me to go." Sasuke's deep voice mocked me. _

"_Wha...?" _

"_I'm not leaving, because you don't want me to go. Don't pretend you do." _

"_I…I.." I couldn't think of anything to say. The bastard got me… He won. So I did the next best thing…………… I turned around and walked away just as angry as I had come. And as I walked across the street, still not looking out for cars, I could hear that same deep laughter from before. Stupid Teme._

Soooo, anyway. Since then, I've made it a point to ignore the bastard, but…it's harder than I thought. The more I insist that I don't care, the harder it is for me _not_ to check over my shoulder or a make an impromptu trip past the window, just to see if he's there; Sasuke, The Uchiha, the very definition of an emo-y pain in my ass. Whenever I leave work, he stays in his usual spot, watching me walk away until he's sure I'm gone and then he leaves. Doesn't he have anything better to do? Like hanging out with friends (Though for some reason I can't stand the thought of him being anywhere near that Neji guy. God, just the thought of him makes me mad. Not that I'm _jealous_ or anything…). I can't, however, help but love the fact that Sasuke _is_ doing this. I feel sort of…I don't know...special.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're free to leave now Naruto! Just make sure to clean up your tools, ok?!"

"Whatever you say, Kiba!" I yelled from the garage as my chocolaty-haired friend and boss disappeared into the back office, probably to finish up some useless paper work or something.

Replacing my tool box on the back selves and turning off the lights, I locked up the garage and changed out of my coveralls. I washed my grease stained hands and face before grabbing my coat and walking out the front door. A small bell jingled as the glass door snapped shut behind me. A hint of light from within the shop still shown, the _Inuzuka's Auto Body_ lettering in the front window fading into nothing as I trudged across the street, making my way home.

God, how I hate the winter. The inconvenience of the snow, coupled with the cold and wetness makes me want to burrow inside my bed and hibernate until spring arrives. My worn, orange jacket was sufficient enough for the weather but I still hurried regardless. It was times like these, where I'm alone and not particularly comfortable, that I wished for someone to talk to or be with in general. That's also another reason why I relish in Sasuke's daily arrivals. I know I'm getting kinda weird and all, and I hate to admit it, but every glimpse of the unearthly beautiful Uchiha reassures me somehow.

Day after day, the brunet sticks to his schedule; arrive at 11:00 am, depart at 2:00pm (sometime during then he'll leave and come back after about a half an hour, probably getting lunch). I've never expected him to stay for too long; I wouldn't want him to either, he might catch a cold or something. But some days Sasuke doesn't show up, though, sometimes, if I watch closely, I can see him run up from around the side of the First National Bank (whose wall that the Uchiha always rests on) and stand at the corner. He'll stay for a few minutes and then disappear, as if he had been some heavenly apparition. But I know he was there. The first time I witnessed this, I had been rather irritable all day without my Sasuke-fix and then seeing him, slightly ruffled and panting, like he had run clear across the city just to see me, for even a second, caused my chest to tighten. The two of us stared at one another for what seemed like hours; me just drowning in his endlessly black eyes. And with the first sincere smile I've seen on him, Sasuke left.

My footsteps echoed through the empty streets while the far off chimes of the city's clock tower announced that it was 9:00 pm. I hate to walk alone. And I hate walking alone in the dark even more. My orphan background instilled in me the need and appreciation of human company. At this moment, however, I didn't want company, at least not the one that was following me.

For the past three minutes, a second set of footsteps mixed with mine. And I can tell you, it's no damn coincidence. The steps sound heavy, so I peek covertly over my shoulder and see a dark silhouette following me. The figure, presumably a large man, was 15 or 20 yards behind me. Picking up my speed, I crossed another street and turned a corner, trying to lose the behemoth, but to my horror, the guy was still behind me and he had gained a friend. Just because I'm a guy doesn't meant that I too can't be spooked by stalkers. I've been jumped before and I had no intention of letting it happen again. If I can just make it to my apartment, I'll be fine. I don't really want to have to use my self defense training, especially when I'm out numbered and on such a big guy.

My power walking brought my breaths out in labored pants (Don't panic, don't panic, don't….fuck this!). I broke out into a run. I could hear one guy command his friend gruffly as they both started to run as well. Shit. Sprinting now, I turned as many corners as possible until I finally recognized a closed café that was relatively near my apartment. Hopefully my quick twists and turns had thrown the men off my trail but I wasn't going to look back to make sure. I turned one more corner, still running, and the slammed full force into what felt like a brick wall. That brick wall and I went careening to the cement with my human air-bag slash brick wall beneath me. I lay still for a few moments, my eyes screwed shut. It took me a bit to realize that the breathing form below mine was in fact human and probably suffocating under my weight.

"If I had known you wanted me this much I would have invited you to my apartment, instead of being tackled to the pavement like this."

My eyes flew open upon hearing that familiar deep voice that I craved so much and then drowned in the black abyss that I knew would be there.

"Sa..Sasuke?"

"Who'd you expect, or rather, how many people invite you into their apartments?" An elegant eyebrow arched in mock jealousy and curiosity. I sat up like a shot, embarrassed by the insinuation and Sasuke's clairvoyancey of my feelings for him (Also because I feared that if I straddled the god any longer I wouldn't be able to hide my feelings from showing up…somewhere…. rather sensitive to the whole Uchiha issue…anyway –cough-cough-).

It only then occurred to me that this was my first time being alone with the brunet, free to ask him whatever my little heart desired; and it happened to desire Sasuke.

The Uchiha stood up, offering me his pale hand in assistance, which I took hesitantly. My mind began to scream. I felt like virgin, being that I've never touched the guy before. It also occurred to me that this was indeed a time of many 'first' for me and what would hopefully lead to a better understanding of the brunet's cleverly hidden mind.

Contrary to my previous notions (and, yes, I have thought of it before...), Sasuke's hand was not cold. The brunet's slim hand was strong yet soft, and had a coolness to the surface but held a distinct warmth laying just beneath that, negating my thoughts of vampires and the dead. After pulling myself up with the held of the brunet's hand, my eyes were once again caught in the Uchiha's. We stared at each other again (we seem to be doing that a lot lately). My mind then took the opportune time to remember why exactly I was in this predicament; the stalkers. I gasped in recollection and pinned myself to the wall, my smug partner following suit, as I peeked around the corner. The streets were empty; not a burly, dark, silhouetted man in sight. Suddenly I felt a little foolish. I had freaked out in the middle of a relaxed (and completely sexy) stare, and pulled Sasuke along with me as I tried to disappear into the wall. Not to mention what the Uchiha must think of me now. I probably look like an easily startled loon who likes to play 007 in the middle of the night.

"Um…Naruto, not to disturb your…concentration or anything, but why are we hiding?"

Dammit, I knew he'd think I was weird.

"Ah…," I looked at the brunet next to me, "don't laugh or anything, but when I bumped into you I was actually being chased by a couple of guys. I only just remembered that and so I checked to see if they were still following me." Sasuke's dark eyes widened in either amusement or understanding. I hoped it was the latter; it always annoys me when the bastard thinks I'm funny when I'm not trying to be. Stupid Uchiha.

"Well, let's take another look shall we." With a trademark smirk, the brunet stepped out from the wall and stood in the street. His eyes scanned the barren street and then turned back to the building where I was still pressed.

Something about Sasuke's word and his whole attitude reminded me of a time when Jiraiya had to get rid of a monster in my closet. The old pervert had said the exact thing to me and til this day I still feel safe with those words.

"I don't see anything, so they must have left…..Naruto?" The Uchiha caught me during my reminiscing. I probably looked totally spaced out and dumb. God! Why do I just keep messing up around him!? WHYYYYY?!!!!

"Oh..ya, they must have left when they realized I wasn't alone. Ah..thanks." My hands wouldn't stop playing with the edge of my shirt which poked out from underneath my jacket. I tried to look anywhere but at the brunet sex-god.

"…I guess I'll be going then…ah…bye." I really am a dobe. Sasuke looked rather shocked when I turned and stared to walk in the direction of my apartment. I didn't actually want to leave, I wanted to talk to the bastard some more, but the sheer awkwardness made me chicken out. Trying not to think of the shocked, almost disappointed look on the Uchiha's face, I quickened my pace through the freezing streets.

"Hey!" My feet stopped moving. The plodding sound of another pair of feet jogging toward me met my ears. I didn't have to turn around, Sasuke came to me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ebony hair fell into his face as Sasuke panted from running to catch up to me. The bastard really is gorgeous once you get past his attitude.

"Huh?"

"Did you think you'd get away without making up for crashing into me so rudely?"

"…..what?" I couldn't see where this conversation was going so I kept on supplying my one-syllable answers. Hopefully they would suffice until the Uchiha decided to clue me in on what we were talking about.

"I think you should take me out to dinner to apologize, or I might think about calling my lawyer for a harassment suit."

I blushed madly. Was this a date or just a clever ploy to embarrass me further? The thought of dinner with the Uchiha nearly drove me over the edge. Anymore of these…'suggestions' and I'd have to jump the guy.

"Don't get the wrong idea; I just want you to apologize, and dinner sounded pretty good. So, what about it?" Sasuke's deep voice could cause anyone to organism at the mere sound of it. My deep blue eyes stared dreamily at the guy.

"…sure. Dinner sounds good. Where to?" Sasuke started to walk east, toward the center of the city, pausing momentarily signaling for me to follow him.

We walked side by side, covered in silence. The brunet's hands were in his jean pockets as he hummed a tune I wasn't familiar with.

"And by the way," Sasuke broke the silence again, "I _already_ have a boyfriend."

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I love writing for this fic. For some reason it comes so naturally to me compared to the other fics i write. I think that it's because I can put myself into the story as Naruto since it is in first person and i can let a little of my own mind blend in. Anyway, please review. It warms my heart to hear from fans. I love long reviews even more! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, it has been a long time. I feel so bad you guys. 20 percent was laziness, 70 percent was my being busy, and 10 percent was technological and other error. Anyway, excuses aside...did anyone go to ACen? It was so fun. There were so many Naruto cosplayers. I was dressed as a character from Vampire Knight. I was surprised to see so many Garaa, Temari, and Kankuro teams there and i saw one Sasuke cosplayer in the post-three year time skip outfit. it was so hot. ...on to the story...**

**Disclaimer: This is a yaoi story of SasuNaru. If you don't like it then don't read it...i don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Life is a Highway

Chap.4

"And by the way," Sasuke broke the silence again, "I _already_ have a boyfriend."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He….he what? HE WHAT!!!? I nearly lost my footing at the news as the brunet kept walking, even after he had dropped one of the biggest bombs you could to someone who OBVIOUSLY has a crush on you. I mean, how plain do I have to make it? Jump the fucker? No…not my style (not yet at least). Stab him in the head maybe…yeah…that sounds good. And, oh…what's this? A sharp piece of glass? Perfect, now all I need is to sneak up on him and then……ok, never mind. But you get the idea; I'm pretty pissed. You do not invite (more like force) a guy to dinner and then tell him he has no chance in fucking hell!

I stayed planted on my piece of sidewalk while Sasuke continued onward, oblivious to my inner turmoil….or maybe he wasn't……maybe he wants me to go crazy; maybe he gets a sick kick out of driving poor, defenseless, slightly naïve people off the edge. That bastard…..

"Naruto?"

"Coming." God dammit. There I go again being totally under the Uchiha's power.

I raced up to the smoldering brunet who was currently waiting for me in front of a rather nice looking restaurant. The sign "Le Ventilateur de papier" declared the restaurants name boldly in some French words I couldn't quite translate. After a year of French in high school all I could get out of the name was 'the' and 'paper' (I'm pretty sure even without a year of French anyone would have gotten that much).

"Well, coming in?" Sasuke's dark eyes flashed mischievously as he disappeared into the dark entrance of the café. –Fiiine-

I entered the dark doorway only to realize that the entire establishment was bathed in subtle darkness; _mood lighting_ in other words. My eyes, once adjusted to the lighting, scanned the restaurant which was filled with small circular tables fit for two. So, this would be ideal for couples on a romantic night on the town. Just abso-fuckin-lutely great. Now I'm even more confused than I was when I first thought I might be gay (bi, actually). As I stepped up next to the tall brunet, a GORGEUOS woman in an expensive looking (not to mention very low cut) crimson suit appeared from the back room. She must be in her thirties, but she definitely didn't look it. Her long wavy black hair coupled with her tight, short skirt and evilly high stiletto heels probably meant she could get any guy she wanted. _Confidence_ was too weak of a word to describe this woman; _predatory_ was more like it. Heels clicking on the floor, the woman sauntered her way to the host's table.

"Sasuke-kun." The woman drawled. "It's been too long." Blood red lips smiled hungrily at Sasuke. "I've missed you." The scarlet woman (..get it? She's wearing red and she's a hussy. ….damn, I'm good) came out from around the podium and draped an arm on the Uchiha's back; a little too close to his ass if you ask me.

"The usual seat I assume?"

"Actually, Ms.Suzuhara..." Sasuke didn't seem to mind the closeness of her proximity, or the fact that she was practically groping his ass. A thirty year old woman for god's sake!

"Suki. _Ms.Suzuhara_ makes me sounds so old." This Suki woman really annoys me. She's like a horrible black widow spider waiting to eat the heads of any guys who tread too near. Stupid pedophile bitch.

"Suki…I have a guest here tonight so I would like the corner booth this time."

"Oh.." Suki turned to look at me, an obvious look of surprise on her perfectly botoxed face. "Yes, of course. Follow me."

That Bitch! She didn't even know I existed! Am I not even worth being noticed? Maybe the Uchiha's pull is that strong. I could even imagine a warning sign; BEWARE, UCHIHA PHEROMONES MAY CAUSE UNEXPLAINED AND IDIOTIC BEHAVIOR!! CLOSE PROXSIMITY RESULTS IN BRAIN LIQUIFICATION.

"..Naruto?" Both Sasuke and Suki were half way across the restaurant by now and were staring at me, waiting for me to show any signs of life. I should really stop spacing out around the guy. He might start to think that I'm missing a couple neurons or something.

"Oh...yeah."

I raced up to the plush leather booth were Suki was currently seating the brunet and I slid into the opposite seat.

"May I get you anything right away?" I noticed that she was only addressing Sasuke.

"We'll order right now, thanks. I'll have the usual and my blonde friend here will have the emperor's special. Also, I'll have a martini and, Naruto…what would you like to drink?"

I was still too much in shock of having been ordered for that all I could give was a stupid, "ahh.."

"He'll have water."

"Of course." The scarlet woman backed from the table, all the while looking down her nose at me. The menu was unceremoniously plucked from my hand just in time for me to get a look at the INSANELY high prices. How was I supposed to pay for this? I bet Miss Muffet next to me could pay it in a heart beat with all the tips she must get. She probably would have given anything to be in my spot, and for which I was grateful she was not._ I_ was. And what did she mean by 'of course'? Was she insinuating that _I_ wasn't classy enough to have a _big boy's drink_?

"Did you just order for me!?" I finally had the nerve to speak to the Uchiha again.

"Yes. I happen to be very good at ordering and knowing you, you would have taken an eternity. So I just took the liberty and saved us some time." Sasuke rested his chin on the top of his propped up hand and smirked at me; his other hand fishing out a fresh cigarette and lit it. It was then I realized that I was all alone with the guy, free to talk at our leisure. Dammit…now I can't think of anything to say. But before I could think of something magnificent to start our conversation with, a pretty young girl in a full-on kimono scuttled over to us carrying the drinks.

"ah…um..here are your drinks Uchiha-sama." The poor girl was beet red and could barely even set down the glasses due to her nervous shaking. I bet that if 'Uchiha-sama' had asked for an ash tray, she would have stuck out her hand. She didn't seem to be one to refuse an order since she probably only had the job by God's good grace. Now that's service; though I was happy that she left just as quickly as she had come before such an idea popped into the brunet's head.

"So…Naruto. At last we are free to talk." Sasuke's Cheshire grin irked me. What the fuck are we suppose to talk about? We certainly don't know each other (though I guess that would mean I would need to talk to him in order to get to know him… stupid paradox).

I couldn't look him in the eyes as he sat there, cigarette in one hand, martini in the other. I was afraid that if I got too lost in his stare of abyss that I'd say something stupid or not say anything at all but rather stare back like a fool.

"Le Ventilateur de papier."

"Huh?" There I go again with my one syllable answers.

"The restaurant's name, 'Le Ventilateur de papier', do you know what it means?" The brunet swished his drink around and took a sip, never taking his eyes away from me. The abandoned cigarette butt smoldered in the crystal ash tray to the brunet's right.

"Ah…all I could get was 'paper'." I grinned out of embarrassment, but stopped when the Uchiha chuckled.

"It means _The Paper Fan_."

"..Oh."

"It's my family's crest. See, here.." He lifted up his arm and pulled back his sleeve, and there on his pale shoulder was a small red and white fan tattoo. A sad smile crept to the brunet's face; a look that I decided I never wanted to see on his face again.

"You own this restaurant?"

"..yeah." Sasuke put his arm down and swished his glass again before downing the rest of the drink in one large swallow.

Well that explains a lot, but not enough to satisfy my curiosity. I wanted to ask so many things now; like, how did his parents die, what was his family like, how was he getting on without them……who the fuck his boyfriend is!

"We never talked much in school, did we?" What kind of a rhetorical question is that?

"Uh, no. We didn't." I took a sip of my water while gauging Sasuke's face.

"………………….."

"………………….."

"Sasuke, why did you ask me here, really?"

I don't think he was excepting that question because the brunet stopped running his pale finger around the edge of his now empty glass. He gave me a thoughtful look before smiling pleasantly. (I think my heart just stopped)

"I asked you here because…..hmm…" Sasuke reached in his glass and grabbed a skewered olive before pulling off the small bitter fruit with his teeth and swallowing it. I couldn't help but watch his mouth in mind-numbing fascination. Completely sure he had my full attention he continued.

"….I like you."

I'd chosen the wrong time to swallow because I ended up choking on my own saliva, rather violently might I add. The evil brunet watched on in amusement as I tried to hack my lungs out all the while pounding my fist on my chest.

"Not _that _way, dobe." He said as he rolled his eyes at me. Ok, so I jumped the gun a bit but anyone could have been confused by that statement, especially someone who was waiting for that line specifically, followed by 'Let's fuck"...or something of that nature. I had finally stopped choking enough to get out a raspy reply.

"Hey, a guy can wish can't he?" Oops. Wrong reply. My hands shot to cover my mouth but the damage was already done. I really hadn't meant to say that aloud but Sasuke didn't seem to mind. He looked rather pleased with himself actually. A grin of supreme superiority spread across the brunt's face. Is it too late to run out the door?

"You like me." The smirk had grown considerably in size as Sasuke stated the obvious. Definitely not a question.

"Absolutely not! I was making a joke. Why would anyone like an emo-y bastard like you?" The back of my neck grew hot as I uttered the standard denial phrase. Please just drop it, please, please, please……

My prayers were answered when the Uchiha sat back into his spot, previously unaware that he had been leaning toward me during the squabble. Silence ensued until the stuttering young waitress returned with our food.

"Um..here you are s..sirs. Please enjoy." The girl bowed quickly and scuttled away. I felt bad for the girl. I could only imagine the torture that scarlet bitch puts her through.

Hot steam from the food before me drew me out of my musings. Now let's see what Mr. Perfect thought I would like. I turned to look down at my food and my heart leap when I realized what it was; the MOST FABULOUS BOWL OF RAMEN EVER! It had all kinds of rich looking meats and veggies surrounded by scrumptious noodles and broth. I think I squealed in joy (a very unbefitting noise for someone to make in front of an Uchiha) before inhaling as much as humanly possible into my mouth. I didn't even notice the horrified look on Sasuke's face while he watched me wolf down the food he had ordered for me, his own food untouched.

"Ahhh,.. that was so good!" My stomach purred happily as I emerged from the bowl and leaned back into my seat, bowl completely empty. It was then I realized that the brunet was still horror struck.

"Um, Sasuke? You gonna eat your food or what?" Sasuke shook his head to snap out of his lapse in grace. (That's right, the Uchiha had stared; which is very rude; he'd stared with an open mouth; which just about floored me and was rude; and he stared at my lips wishing to kiss their pump tastiness and…ok, so I made that last part up but who cares…I thwarted Sasuke's perfect image. Attention all humanity, Sasuke Uchiha is mortal!!!! Muaahhhahhhahahahah)

"Dobe, you're snickering to yourself, stop it."

Dammit. I did it again. Stupid Inner Naruto…noooooooo…Sakura will pay for her abhorrent influence!

"Sorry about that…just thought of something funny." My nervous habit of scratching the back of my neck was in full force as the brunet raised a skeptical brow.

"Hn."

The food that had been uneaten by the brunet was now gone, presumably into his stomach. I hadn't even realized he'd picked up his chopsticks let alone eaten his entire meal which by the way I never got to see what it was.

"Sasuke-kun, may _I_ interest _you_ in anything for _dessert_?" The phrase oozed with shamelessly obvious innuendo from the hostess's crimson lips as she leaned closer to the Uchiha. I also noticed she once again didn't ask if I wanted anything. Stupid bitch.

"No thank you. Just put the bill on my tab, Ms.Suzuhara." Sasuke remained as stoic as a clam, not once showing an ounce of emotion.

"Suki. And are you su.." The scarlet woman was cut off by a now deeper voice.

"_Yes_, goodnight, _Ms. Suzuhara_. Let's go, Naruto."

I barley had enough time to throw a big tip on the table for the young waitress before the brunet all but dragged me out the front door.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I yanked my arm out of Sasuke's hand once we were out on the street. The second his bear claws of doom were at his side and in his pockets (from which I'm sure I will have received a nice bruise on my forearm) the brunet took off down the cold and hazy, florescent lit street.

"Ah..wait! Where are you going?" I wasn't ready to let the night end just yet. I still hadn't learned much about the Uchiha except that he owned a restaurant and that his family-crest was a paper fan. Other than that, I didn't gain anything of real importance so I jogged after the teme.

"So," Sasuke's velvety voice began, "now you're stalking me?" I could hear the smirk as I walk next to the brunet.

"Teme, you're the one who stalks me…EVERY…SINGLE…DAY."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Why would I stalk a blonde, dunderheaded, dobe like you?" I could hear the smirk again. So, he wants to play that game, ay? Well, he's certainly never played me in a game of obstinance.

"Is that so…so the guy I told to leave 'cause he was loitering and the time I punched him and all those times I caught him just leaning against the bank building were not you? Just some random joe-shmoe who has girly black hair, a feminine figure, and the voice of Alvin the Chipmunk?" My own grin now could out-smirk any of the Uchiha's at that moment.

"_I do not_ sound like Alvin the Chipmunk!!" Sasuke cried indignantly, the back of his feathery black hair bristling.

"Who said I was talking about you?" With the biggest grin I could muster, I punched the brunet in the shoulder and ran past him, sticking out my tongue childishly.

"Catch me if you can, teme!!"

O.k. This may seem juvenile, but really it's kinda fun. I didn't have to wait long before Sasuke caught on and started to chase after me. ….shit...SHIT, He's really fast!!! I turned a corner hoping to get the brunet confused seeing as how he was sprinting after me like no one's business. Crap, he'll probably punch me really hard in the arm to get back at me. It'll probably be so bruised I won't be able to work tomorrow. What will I tell Kiba?

"Whaaaaaaa!!! I'm sorry Saaasssuukkkeeee! DON'T KIIIILLLL MEEEE!! Wuaaahhh…" I was clothes-hung from behind as my hood was pulled back and my legs kept on going forward. Stumbling back, I fell into Sasuke's chest, which was hard…very hard.

"Dobe…" I didn't have a chance to retort when I was suddenly spun around to face the brunet. His left hand snaked its way up the back of my neck and into my hair where it proceeded to embed itself.

"Wha…?"

My whole body tingled as Sasuke gingerly pressed his lips to mine. His other hand crept around my waist to pull me closer, deepening the kiss. It was better than I could have imagined. My stomach tightened at the contact. Everything about Sasuke excited me; even just barely touchly like we were. My hands itched to find a place on the Uchiha to anchor on to since my legs were quickly becoming useless, but I didn't get a chance to as Sasuke pulled away. It was so quick that I didn't have time to compose and gain my strength so I just crumpled to the ground, legs still tingling. Sasuke smirked down at me while I stared back dumbfounded.

"Goodnight, Naruto." And with another smile slash smirk, he was gone.

My power of reasoning slowly came back enough to show me that the Uchiha had left right in front of my apartment.

"How did he…?" Nevermind…I'll let it wait for some other time…when I'm not sitting in the middle of the street dazed…..damn teme.

* * *

**A/N: How was? Since i ended school now for the year, hopefully i'll have more time to write. I have an amazing idea for another story that i really, really, really want to write but i have to wait until i finish some of my other fics.** **Please review!**


End file.
